Arina Sulan
by Amma Rose
Summary: An interesting story about a young mutant whom seemed to have grown up in Ancient Japan, realizing that she didn't belong, a few from the future have found the best time to remove her from the one time and bring her to a more reasonable time.


Chapter 1

_From Fire to Ice_

"Arina, where did you run off to? I swear this won't be painful." Said a male voice, a voice I had heard over and over again, the man was so caring of me, that I thought he would understand who I was when I told him. "Come on out you demon."

I was crying inside the trunk of a dead tree, waiting for his voice to disappear, I didn't want to fight him but I held a piece of scrap metal just in case I did need to fight. Finally I got up and ran in the opposite direction of him, I could hear him as I ran. Thinking that I was free to be he appeared in front of me, I created a Katana as I blocked his attack and started running in the opposite direction of him, all of a sudden I went through a portal and found myself in a place I though was magic. "Oro?" I said looking around expecting to find myself staring at my fiancée with his sword in my chest.

"Arina Sulan?" I heard a voice behind me. Turning around I found that it was a dark skinned male, much like those the foreigners were bringing with them from across the waters.

"Hai?" I replied, feeling strange trying to talk to the man.

"Very good, you can talk like a foreigner to me, I know you can" He said, sounding so kind.

"I do not know much." I replied, still a bit surprised to be standing with a man willing to treat me as an equal.

"Enough to talk to me, you let the men think you are following orders when you are actually learning." He said, giving a kind smile. He held out his hand. "May I talk to you?"

"Hai, I also wish to talk to you." I replied, taking the hand.

"Well as I'm sure you have several questions, I'll let you ask first." He said, leading her along a path.

"I would like to know where I am." She said, not stating it in a question.

"You are everywhere and yet no where." He replied, she gave him a weird look. "Allow me to explain better you are in what I like to call the timeline, this is where you can travel from one era to another."

"Why did you talk me out of my era?"

"You didn't fit, you have powers that belong somewhere else." He said, leading me through this time line. After a bit of walking we stopped, and he looked around. "He should be here."

"Here, where's here? Who? Not to mention, who are you?" I just started asking, this whole thing was confusing to me.

The man smiled and looked at me. "We are now standing at where you're new life will begin; we are at the 20th century, in a country called America. The person is, who the people know, Cronos, he's a time and dimension jumper. I am Gregory, or Ra, I deal with light manipulation." Looking behind me he saw someone he knew. "Ah, there you are."

"Where else would I be." A young voice was heard from behind me.

Startling me, I quickly turned around and with, the renew memory of the metal; I created a Katana in my hands. "U**shiro." I said,** as my expression turned from being kind to being serious.

"Calm down Arina, it's Cronos." Gregory said, grabbing my arms.

"IIE!" Struggling to get loose from his grip, finally I gave a kick into his shin causing him to let go of me, and to rub his leg. "Soo desu ka?"

I looked him over; the way he looked I could tell he wouldn't understand my language. "Do not sneek up to me from behind." I said.

"You must have had a hard life." He said, realizing his mistake with Arina.

"You would to if you were a child with no shuzoku and only your Sensei as your protector." I said, releasing my katana, and placing the piece of metal away.

"Ok I know what Sensei means but Shuzoku?" Cronos asked looking at Greg.

"Family." Greg said looking back at Cronos.

"Well we can't stay here long, Arina, this is where I take you." Cronos said, holding out his hand. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. From the way you act I will have to work hard to earn your trust but for now let's get you to a safe place."

"No place is safe for me as long as he's still after me." I replied just standing there.

"I took you away from him; you don't have to worry about him coming after you, and if some one finds a way of getting you here everyone that you're going to be with willing to help you." Greg said, placing one of his hands on my shoulder, for some reason I didn't feel like he was going to hurt me. "I just might be there as well."

What Greg told me made me feel better. "Alright, I'll go, but the second I feel like I don't belong I want out of there."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Cronos said, taking one of his fingers and created a doorway. "Step right through and we'll be near by where you're going to be at, but I want to show you around first, get use to this new place."

I looked at him for awhile before I stepped through. When I had stepped out I stood in front of creatures that I made a lot of noise and the people there simply walked by like they didn't care, not only that but the Hakimas the men wore were closer to the legs, and the women were not following the men a set behind, and they were not wearing Kimonos like they should be. I wanted to step back through knowing that this world wasn't my own. Yet before I could go through Cronos was behind me.

"Wow there Hun, I can't let you go back, I understand that this is completely new to you but follow me and I will show you the hooks." He said, stopping me from running into him. "Oh and my name here is not Cronos, its Bryon, Cronos is just my Alias. Do you have an alias?"

I shook my head. "Everyone knew me as Arina or demon."

"Well here we're called Mutants, our alias, or our real names." Bryon said, looking at the sky, he was looking for something or some one. I was following his gaze and I saw what he was looking for, a human female with black bat like wings. Cronos waved her down. She landed with elegant grace. "Hey Roxy."

Turning towards him she gave him a punch to the face. "I hate being called that." She said, before turning back to me. Her eyes were red as Rubies. Her facial expression change when she faced me. "Sorry about that, my name is Roxanne, but I've grown to like my title as Demona. I'm here to get you two to Mansion. I can see that I and a few others will need to take you shopping." Smiling, she and Bryon started walking, I had nothing else to do but follow, as the portal of Bryon's had closed behind him.


End file.
